scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (first series)
:This article is about the first series. For other uses, see Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (disambiguation). Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo is the fourth incarnation of Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It premiered on ABC on September 22, 1979, featuring a new member to the gang: Scooby's pint-sized, feisty nephew, Scrappy. This show was one of the few that contained Fred, Daphne, and Velma, with Scrappy. Production Origin and development Scrappy's introduction was a simple, yet somewhat of an arduous one, as the process of making the first episode that featured him became.Scrappy Days: The Birth of Scrappy Doo and What I Had to Do with It: Chapter Three. News From ME.com. By the end of the 70's, the already repetitive formula had finally run its course on ABC, and Scrappy was brought in as a remedy.Scrappy Days: The Birth of Scrappy Doo and What I Had to Do with It: Chapter One. News From ME.com. Created by Joseph Barbera and Iwao Takamoto,Scrappy Days: The Birth of Scrappy Doo and What I Had to Do with It: Chapter Two. News From ME.com. the former then brought in Mark Evanier to write the pilot episode in which he was introduced; it was based on a previous Gold Key Comics story, also written by Evanier.Scrappy Days: The Birth of Scrappy Doo and What I Had to Do with It: Chapter Four. News From ME.com. After the process of writing the episode had been finished, Standards and Practices (S&P) got involved, fearing among other things, that Scrappy was "too independent," which was apparently a bad thing to teach kids. A meeting took place where all sides decided that what was written was acceptable. The next day, Evanier discovered that another writer had been brought in to rewrite a couple of scenes to tone Scrappy down, which was the point of his character to begin with. He theorized that it was because this would've happened down the line anyway, and the early episodes that had Scrappy more feisty would be left out in reruns and Hanna-Barbera would lose revenues.Scrappy Days: The Birth of Scrappy Doo and What I Had to Do with It: Chapter Five. News From ME.com. Scrappy's voice was also of long debate, and half a dozen or so actors had auditioned for the role, all deemed perfect, yet still ended up replaced by another; even going back and forth. These included Mel Blanc, Frank Welker (who adlibbed his distinct yells, including, "Puppy power"), Don Messick, Daws Butler, Marilyn Schreffler, Paul Winchell, Dick Beals, and Howard Morris. Ultimately, Lennie Weinrib won the role. He lasted one season, before asking for more money (among other problems),Scrappy Days: The Birth of Scrappy Doo and What I Had to Do with It: Chapter Six. News From ME.com. and was eventually replaced by Messick for the next season (and for the rest of Scrappy-Doo's appearances that came in the following years). Thirteen episodes seems to have been the intended order, but a further three were made. Scrappy proved so popular that ABC revamped the show to focus more on him. The regular half-hour formula of Mystery Inc. had been dropped (therefore having no need for Fred, Daphne, and Velma), in favour of seven-minute misadventures of Scooby, Shaggy, and Scrappy across the globe, most of the time actually encountering real monsters. List of episodes Home media On April 28, 2015, Warner Home Video released the entire series on the 2-disc DVD set, Scooby-Doo! and Scrappy-Doo!: The Complete Season 1.Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo: Season 1. Amazon.com. References }} Category:Television series